Season 3
Our BoBoiBoy will come back to Rintis Island after an Epic Battle ruled by Probe, Adu Du and Fang join forces to torture BoBoiBoy and his friends and families and destroy the Earth for evil's sake. * BoBoiBoy Returns Again - BoBoiBoy quickly returned to Rintis Island after an Epic Battle which is ruled by Adu Du. * The Epic Battle Pt.1-4 - Adu Du, Probe, Ejo Jo, Bago Go and all the other aliens of Atata Tiga (with the help of Fang and the Sleeping Monster) will destroy the Earth. Ochobot will give powers to BoBoiBoy's classmates : Siti : Super Strong Kicks, Amy : Firebending, Stanley : Smoke, Amar Deep : Ice, Suzy : Taekwando Kicks and Nana : Super Karate Moves. * Adu Du Strikes Back - Adu Du will get his revenge against BoBoiBoy again. * Laserbility - Ochobot will give powers to Ernie : Laser-eyes and Iwan : Invisibility * Fire and Ice - BoBoiBoy will find out that Amy and Amar Deep are sisters and brothers. * Return to the Dream World - The Sleeping Monster came back and trapped BoBoiBoy and his friends inside his dreams again. * The New Rise of Mukalakus/The Rise of Robotiant (Pt. 1 and 2)' '- Adu Du and his friends will repair and upgrade Mukalakus to defeat BoBoiBoy. * BoBoiBoy's New Powers/The Rise of Robotiant (Pt. 3 and 4) - Papa Zola will give his "Whip of Regret" to BoBoiBoy as his new powers. While Ejo Jo is fixing his new robot, Robotiant and try to attack BoBoiBoy. * The BoBoiBoy Task Force/The Rise of Robotiant (Pt. 3 and 4)' - 'BoBoiBoy will have a meeting with his task force for defeating evil in Tok Aba's House. * The Rise of Melissa and Melody - Ochobot will give powers to the twins, Melissa : Water and Melody : Light * The Final Battle for the Universe - It's the aliens from Ata Tatiga (Adu Du, Ejo Jo, Probe, Bago Go and all the other aliens with the help of Mukalakus, Fang, Computer (analysis for the battle) and the Sleeping Monster) versus the humans from Planet Earth (BoBoiBoy, Ernie, Ying. Yaya, Gopal, Iwan, Tok Aba, Ochobot, Amar Deep, Amy, Stanley, Papa Zola, Suzy, Siti, Melissa and Melody with the special help of Captain Munch) in the Final Battle for entire universe. Ejo Jo will also reveal his robot called Robotiant which is 10 to 20 times powerful than Mukalakus. Season 4 In 2014, a fourth season will be revealed with its first episode called "The New Rise of BoBoiBoy (Episodes 79 to 82)" and Team Adu Du is back, Ten times stronger, ten times fiercer and ten times more evil than ever but Team BoBoiBoy will rise again, Information In BoBoiBoy Season 2, there will be an epic battle for the universe between Team Adu Du and Team BoBoiBoy. the team members are: Team Adu Du * Adu Du *Probe *Computer * Adu Du's Robots *Fang * Mukalakus * Ejo Jo * Bago Go * Sleeping Monster * Ata Tatiga aliens * Adu Du's Robot Slaves * Bago Go's Weapons * Ejo Jo's Robots Team BoBoiBoy * BoBoiBoy * Ernie (brother) * Tok Aba * Ying * Yaya * Gopal * Iwan * Amar Deep * Amy * Stanley * Nana * Papa Zola * Suzy * Siti Zubaidah * Melissa * Melody * Captain Munch (TV3 version only) Category:Seasons Category:Episodes Category:Unaired episodes Category:Unreleased Category:2013 Category:Team BoBoiBoy Category:Team Adu Du Category:2014